


So Near to Paradise

by StagedWhisper



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Bottom Frank Iero, Hair Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, The Ghost of you, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge Era, Top Gerard Way, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagedWhisper/pseuds/StagedWhisper
Summary: Once the camera crew’s out of earshot he walks up to Gerard and justlooks.He’d feel creepy except Gerard’s looking right back - only there’s like a hundred people around them and there’s about eight hours of filming ahead of them before they can be finally be alone and touch.orGerard and Frank struggle to keep their hands to themselves during the filming of The Ghost of You music video.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	So Near to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friends on discord, we have a lot of shared feelings about the "Making of The Ghost of You."  
> https://youtu.be/xSjALZS3Zzc
> 
> Title from Elvis Presley's "Tonight Is So Right For Love"

“Stop fidgeting, Frank!” 

Gerard opens the door to the hair and makeup trailer to see the hairdresser chiding Frank as she sculpts his hair into style. He laughs as he takes a sip from his coffee and lands into the empty chair next to Frank. 

“I’m trying,” Frank whines, knee bouncing as he sits in the stylist chair, his arms crossed, petulant, over his chest. She pokes him the ear with the pointed end of her teasing brush and Gerard laughs again as Frank flinches. 

“Stop laughing, you’re next, dude,” Frank glares at Gerard through the mirror. 

“I chopped my hair for this, you can handle a little hair gel,” Gerard mocks. 

“See? Someone I can work with,” the hairdresser pokes Frank again and smirks as he flinches again. “The more you wiggle the longer it takes,” she chides. 

“Aw, you’re looking swell, Frankie,” Gerard coos between sips of coffee. His eye catches Frank’s in the mirror again and they hold there. Frank’s eyes give him an annoyed eye roll, but there’s a fondness behind it, a safe familiarity built up of years teasing each other to show their affection. 

Gerard’s eyes can help but to break their contact to give Frank a once-over from head to toe. He looks good like this. Gerard sends a silent thank you to the universe for Frank’s Italian ancestry that makes him look so put together into this classic 1940’s style. Gerard can picture Frank’s face on an old vinyl record cover, _Frank Iero’s jazz band_ would have made people all over the world swoon. 

Gerard thanks his lucky stars every day for the chance to make music with Frank. There was a point less than a year ago when he almost let this chance, _this man,_ slip through his fingers but Gerard’s determined to savor every moment they have together now - from the stage to various modes of transportation to makeup trailers on music video shoots and everywhere in between. And now everything has amplified in intensity as for the first time in their friendship, Gerard’s experiencing Frank fully and unfiltered without the haze of highs and hangovers diluting him. 

Bobby pins are tactfully placed to tuck Frank’s fringe down, and the hairdresser declares him to be all finished, “Don’t you DARE touch it,” she warns with a final layer of hair spray. 

**

Their eye contact in the mirror ends as Frank bounces out of the chair the instant she turns around. He stands up, looking at himself in the mirror. As he fixes his tie, Frank notices Gerard still staring at him through the mirror and preens at the attention. They’ve perfected communicating by looks, and Frank licks his lips and swallows at the heat in Gerard’s eyes, his adams apple swells and he sees Gerard’s gaze follow its movement. He didn’t even have to _try_ and he’s already got Gerard eating out of the palms of his hands today. Maybe torture via hairspray and bobby pins is worth it for this kind of reaction. 

Frank winks to the mirror and turns to face Gerard, “Your turn. Although no one can pull this look off like me,” he smirks. In one swift move, he walks away from the mirror and picks up his jacket discarded by the door and walks out of the trailer. 

**

Half an hour later, Gerard emerges from the hair and makeup trailer and he wanders into the American Legion hall. A flurry of crew members are setting up for the first shots while Bob and Mikey are the last two left to get their 1940’s transformations done and finally their day of shooting will really begin. 

He sees Frank talking to the BTS crew filming for their _“Making Of”_ featurette and laughs as he gets closer and hears, “I’m Frank. I’m in My Chemical Romance. I’m uncomfortable and I’m going to film ballroom dancing.” Frank sounds simply deadpan and annoyed, and Gerard can’t help but laugh. Frank hates this part of the gig but always appreciates the final product when it's done. Gerard knows the cameras love Frank almost as much as he does, so he will continue to find ways to get Frank dressed up like this up until the very last day of the band’s existence. 

What Gerard doesn’t expect though, is the look Frank gives him when Frank’s attention turns from the cameras and toward Gerard’s direction. The jacket hanging off his shoulder nearly slips to the ground as Frank’s eyes widen. Gerard’s instinct is to run his hands through his own hair and do a little head shake like he usually does for Frank’s attention, but the threatening shrieks of their hairdresser ring in his head and his hands ball into fists as they struggle to stay at his sides. 

**

Frank feels all the confidence he showed off to Gerard earlier leave him at once. Gerard’s the splitting image of the Elvis G.I. Blues album cover with his dark coiffed hair, it's far from their old look of fake blood and decaying leather jackets and holy shit is it an unbelievable upgrade. Once the camera crew’s out of earshot he walks up to Gerard and just _looks._ He’d feel creepy except Gerard’s looking right back - and fuck there’s like a hundred people around them and there’s about eight hours of filming ahead of them before they can be finally be alone and touch.

“Private Way,” Frank teases, easing the heat between them. Out of habit his tongue dips out to run over where his lip ring usually is, even though today he has a spacer in place for the film shoot. His teeth gnaw at his lip at the lack of cool metal against his tongue. He needs something, anything to distract him from the way Gerard’s looking at him right now. 

“Private Frankie,” Gerard returns. “C’mon, they’ll be looking for us soon,” he reaches a hand to Frank’s shoulder and squeezes, thumb rubbing over the army uniform, it’s a promise for later. 

**

As they work on the blocking for the _“band hanging out at the bar”_ sequence, the tension in the air around them continues to build. Gerard’s hands still ache to just reach up and tug at the ends of Frank’s hair like he has a million times before. Thankfully the cameras and Marc calling out direction pulls Gerard’s focus for most of the shot. Gerard is a goddamn professional and he can keep it in his pants for five minutes while they film a video with a budget so outrageous he nearly puked when Brian let the price tag accidentally slip in passing. 

**

Frank always loved being positioned just to Gerard’s right both on stage and in group settings. He’s never the first one the cameras seek out, but he’s close enough to get a front row view to what everyone else is looking at. Frank thinks he’d have built up some internal immunity to Gerard by now, but with each passing day Frank actually gets weaker and weaker for him. By being just off center he has free reign to openly stare and fixate in plain sight. _“Private Way... I’ll show you something private later.”_ he thinks to himself again and nearly snickers out loud, but manages to keep from ruining the shot. There are too many hours left until the end of the day, he thinks. 

They start with the serious shots of Gerard singing dramatically to the bar, everyone sitting around him silent and serious. This is Gerard in his absolute element, Frank knows, and it still blows his mind that he’s in his favorite band with the person he considers to be a once-in-a-generation motherfucking genius. 

Gerard’s dramatics don’t always just turn on for the camera. Frank’s seen that same intensity in everything Gerard does, and it reminds Frank so much of himself. Nothing makes Frank feel more alive than being on the receiving end of Gerard’s intensity, especially when they’re alone. His favorite is always the look Gerard gives when he’s pushing into Frank for the first time, it's relentless and fierce yet protective and tender. If they both didn’t love playing shows so goddamn much, Frank would wrap his arms around Gerard and never let them leave bed. 

Not long after the serious shots, they’re able to loosen up a little more and just be themselves hanging out at the bar. Frank spills a drink over and Gerard starts laughing at him - not his over dramatic camera laugh but his genuine nerdy laughter, Frank holds that sound into his chest. What he wouldn’t do to make Gerard laugh like that every day. 

**

Out of habit, Frank and Gerard sit next to each other once they’re able to take a short lunch as the cameras reset for the ballroom and stage shots. The band’s sitting together at a circular table, taking turns between eating and being called outside by the behind the scenes crew for one on one interviews. Gerard’s close enough to reach a hand under the table to squeeze Frank’s knee. 

Frank’s eyes dart over the instant he feels Gerard’s hand and widens his leg to get closer. With that movement, Gerard runs his hand up to Frank’s thigh and curls his fingers into a clawing motion, fingernails scratching at the material of Frank’s pants. A slight smirk tugs at the corner of Gerard’s lips when Frank busies himself by taking a drink from his water bottle to prevent sounds slipping from his mouth. Gerard knows he has Frank exactly where he wants him, on edge and wanting. 

When they’re done with lunch, the band is ushered toward the stage to get set up for the performance shots. Gerard thanks whatever high power granted him the least amount of work to do whenever they load in for stage setups. They’ve got techs now for the heavy lifting, but all he’s gotta do is stand in front of a microphone stand and open his mouth. He watches Ray tune, still the perfectionist even though they’re playing to a track today. There’s a comfort to the routine, Gerard understands, and sees Mikey and Frank join in on tuning chords and warmups for loosening up. 

He loves watching Frank’s fingers strum and pluck along the strings, its fuel for his imagination to remember the feeling of those calloused fingers pawing at his chest, back, and down to his cock. Frank looks so fucking delicious in the army dress uniform, Gerard wants to leave him utterly debauched. It’s such a shame they’ll change out of these costumes before heading back to the hotel, he wants to see that beige tie wrapped around Frank’s wrists. 

Gerard keeps his back to the cameras to hide the building tightness in his pants and continues to watch his band warm up. There are days where Gerard takes a step back to see how far they’ve come as a band and as musicians, and it bewilders him to this day that this is what they get to do. For as far as they’ve come, an itch in the back of Gerard’s head keeps telling him that this still isn’t it. They’ve only reached the stars so far, and as long as he can keep his shit together long enough, there’s still the rest of the galaxy left for them to conquer. 

**

The band has a short break while the dancers are getting close up and overhead shots done, and Frank thinks back to the _I’m Not Okay_ shoot where he grabbed Gerard up off a chair and started spinning around the room like the rest of the dancers. That day he’d done it to distract Gerard from the curse of withdrawal shakes, but today he aches to spin Gerard again just because he wants to. He looks over to Gerard to find Gerard already looking at him, probably with the same thoughts in his head. They gravitate toward each other and finally, _finally_ after all day of just looking without being able to touch, Frank’s left hand is being held by Gerard’s and he has a hand on Gerard’s waist and Gerard’s other hand on his shoulder. He feels Gerard’s thumb brush over the back of his hand and Frank fucking melts. 

They start spinning and Frank laughs when he hears Mikey’s catcalling behind them. Frank’s close enough he can smell Gerard’s aftershave, a rarity for the long stretches they typically go between showers. Be here is he all cleaned up with that Elvis hair and Franks hand squeezes Gerard’s tighter to keep from reaching up and wrecking it all to hell. 

“Later, Frank.” Gerard promises in his ear, “Gonna mess you up.” 

Frank wants to tuck his face into the space between Gerard’s neck and shoulder, but he can’t. Not here. “You better,” Frank leans close enough to Gerard’s ear, he takes the chance to place a light kiss right next to his earlobe. 

They hear Marc call for places and camera rolling, so they break apart and retreat back to where the rest of the band is hanging out just off to the side. Just a few shots left and they’re done for the day, but Frank wanted to be shoved into bed under Gerard since he woke up this morning so honestly it's all just too long to wait. 

“Hey we’re My Chemical Romance and we just wrapped up day one of the Ghost of You video,” Gerard says to the cameras, and holy shit he never thought the day would end. Normally Gerard wants these kinds of days to keep going for forever, he loves collaborating with Marc and getting the visuals that live in his head out there for everyone else to see. But Frank has been so fucking distracting all day, strutting around in those army greens looking like that. They can’t get back to the hotel fast enough, Gerard has plans. 

Frank starts yanking bobby pins out of his hair and Gerard comes to stand in front of Frank and bats his hands away, “Let me,” Gerard says. Frank automatically bows his head down, tucking his chin into his chest to give Gerard better access. Gerard takes his time, fingers crunching in the slathered hairspray as he pulls out the pins keeping Frank’s fringe twirled into the perfect curl. 

Gerard can feel Frank shifting his weight to the balls of his feet, leaning in closer to him as he plucks out the pins. They’re so close, Gerard just wants to grab Frank’s hair and finally move their mouths together, but they still need to change and get to the hotel. In the next hour if Frank isn’t naked under him, Gerard will grab Frank and fucking run. Screw everyone else. 

**

At long last the van’s pulling up to the back of the hotel and they’re listening to Brian’s instructions for tomorrow’s lobby call time. And fuck if Frank can’t run his hands through Gerard’s hair in the next five minutes he is going to scream. Gerard had his chance at the end of the shoot but he wouldn’t let Frank touch him yet. He is going to ruin Gerard and leave marks that the makeup team will have to cover up tomorrow. 

They cram into an elevator with the rest of the guys and it's even worse, Frank knows everyone can feel the heat passing between him and Gerard. Well, at least they know to leave them alone for the night. No interruptions. 

About fucking time, Gerard is pushing Frank against a closed door and they are alone. “Gerard,” Frank moans as Gerard’s hands immediately fly to Frank’s hair. “Please…” he says and pushes his hands against Gerard’s chest, wanting to get out of the doorway toward the beds. 

“Been wanting you all day,” Gerard whines when they break apart. Frank continues pushing on Gerard’s chest, walking him backwards to the beds and down to sit on the edge. Frank moves onto his lap, legs straddling Gerard’s hips and fingers sliding into the back of his head. Gerard grabs his hips, pulling him down against his crotch so he can rub their erections together. 

Frank's lips fall from Gerard’s at the sensation and he gasps, “Gerard.” Frank squirms in Gerard’s arms, moving against him in a slow grind. He wants to beg for more but is too busy making needy, moaning sounds to tell Gerard how much he wants. 

Gerard’s hands reach from Frank’s hips to the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head. He drinks in the sight of skin and tattoos, leaning up to lick the scorpion on Frank’s neck. 

“Gee,” Frank breathes, head tossing back as Gerard continues to lick and suck at his neck. Frank’s hands find Gerard’s hair once again and tugs, urging Gerard to stay put and continue his ministrations. When Frank finally can’t stand not kissing Gerard back, he shifts his weight, making Gerard land on his back as Frank hovers over him, their lips crash together again and Gerard’s hips continue to grind up, seeking friction. 

Frank is so responsive, every touch met with a gasp or moan as he wiggles against Gerard. His noises grow louder as Gerard continues to work down his body as they kiss, alternating between feather light touches to digging in hard enough to leave bruises. 

Using the last of his willpower, Frank sits up in Gerard’s lap and presses Gerard back down flat against the bed, “Gonna suck you,” Frank mumbles as he reaches down to Gerard’s zipper. Gerard sits up just long enough to pull off his own shirt while Frank pulls off his pants, and he sucks in a breath the second Frank’s hand wraps around his cock. 

Frank's jaw just falls open, he loves the feel of Gerard hot and heavy against his tongue, tasting his essence and being completely surrounded by it. A hand tightens in Frank’s hair, bringing him back to earth, his chin is wet and cock aching to be touched. Everything about this is perfect except for how empty his ass is. 

“God your mouth,” Gerard moans, sounding absolutely defiled. His hips trust up slowly, fucking Frank’s mouth and holy shit Gerard can feel the orgasm building deep in his gut. The hand he has in Frank’s hair pulls up, “Not yet,” Gerard explains when Frank whines at the loss of cock in his mouth. 

Frank looks up, he sees Gerard staring at him, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. A mix of love and pride swim in Frank’s stomach at the sight. He’s pulled out of his trance as Gerard flips them over, hand pressing down on Frank’s chest in a silent order to stay. Gerard doesn’t waste time, he frees Frank’s cock from his pants and finally they’re both naked and tangled together. 

Gerard licks his own hand, a move Frank’s seen a thousand times on stage and it gets him hot every single time, and wraps his fingers at the base of Frank’s cock. Frank nearly shouts at the feeling and Gerard encourages him, “Tell me what you want, Frankie.” 

Frank focuses on Gerard’s face once again, hazel eyes locked in on each other and pupils blown wide, Gerard’s previously perfectly shaped hair now wild in all directions from Frank’s fingers. “Fuck me,” Frank begs. “Need you.” 

“So pretty,” Gerard praises, his hand still jerking Frank slowly. Frank melts, boneless into it. 

“Please,” Frank begs again, frustration building, “Fuck my ass.” 

Gerard’s too far gone himself to smirk and enjoy how much Frank’s needy for him, “Turn over, show me your ass,” he instructs. 

Frank flips over and Gerard gets up, digging through the bag beside the bed. He tosses a condom next to Frank’s knees and uncaps the lube and pours it in his palm. Frank breathes out a litany of curses as the first finger enters him, it's hot and tight and everything he’s wanted all day. He rocks his hips and pushes back, fucking Gerard’s finger. There’s a pinpoint of heat on the small of his back where Gerard’s breathing heavily as he continues spreading Frank wider. This goes on for what seems like hours, or weeks, time is arbitrary when they’re like this. Frank feels open and exposed and ready, he wants to scream at Gerard to fucking _fuck_ him already, but all that comes out are airy pants, heavy and desperate. 

Frank twitches at the loss of fingers and his hips sway in protest until he feels Gerard’s palm on the small of his back, “Hold on Frankie,” he promises. 

Gerard rolls a condom on and knees over in position behind Frank, hand squeezing Frank’s hip as he guides himself in with his other hand. He pushes in slowly, savoring the moans and whines pouring out of Frank’s mouth. He feels Frank trying to thrust back into him, but Gerard keeps a steady hand at Frank’s hip to hold him still. Gerard’s waited all day for this, he wants it to last. He’s going to draw out every last whimper out of Frank before they’re through. 

Gerard strokes Frank’s trembling thigh and presses kisses along the tattoos on the back of his neck, “So good for me,” he praises, continuing his slow pace. 

Frank cries out in a loud whimper, “Gee, faster!” 

“Shh Frank, I’m gonna give you what you need and plenty of it,” Gerard pumps easily into Frank, content with his shallow rhythm. 

Frank’s head collapses into the bed, he can’t take Gerard’s painfully slow pace. It’s torture yet burning, he knows it’ll last longer this way but he needed to come like, hours ago, and he needs to feel Gerard pour out inside of him. His cries are muffled into the sheets but he can clearly hear Gerard’s little “Yeah’s” and “Uhh’s” with each slow thrust. 

Gerard loves wringing out Frank like this, all open and needy. Sure, when they fuck fast and dirty its hot and effective, but when they have all the time in the world to draw it out, Gerard loves setting a slow pace. He wants the image of Frank taking his cock so beautifully seared inside his eyelids for all eternity. Gerard’s hand moves from Frank’s hip toward his ass where their bodies are joined, kneading at the spot just above where they become one. 

Just as his orgasm starts building up again, Gerard slips out of Frank to a loud complaint of, “Don’t stop!” But even though from this position he can go deeper, Gerard wants to see Frank’s face when they both come. He rolls Frank over and pulls his legs up into his chest and pulls a pillow down under his hips to help the angle. And finally Frank gets with the program and holds his legs up under his knees and waits for Gerard to fuck back into him once again. 

“Oh, oh fuck, Gee -,” Frank’s cut off with Gerard’s lips finding his. It’s not so much that they’re kissing but that their mouths are open wide against each other, sharing the same air. Both too far gone to make the muscles in their face move more than necessary. 

Gerard’s pace quickens, and his hand reaches down to Frank’s leaking cock. He’s encouraged by Frank’s shout right into Gerard’s open mouth, “Please, so close. So close, Gee.” 

“Yeah, come on Frankie,” Gerard’s hand pumps Frank’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. “Fall apart for me.” Frank’s eyes flutter shut and his jaw nearly unhinges with a soundless whine as he comes all over his stomach and Gerard’s hand. And Gerard gives him no time to bask in it as his cock continues it work in and out of Frank. The tightness from Frank’s orgasm leads Gerard toward his own until his hips still, buried completely inside and Gerard bites down on Frank’s neck as he comes. 

Spent, they lay in a mess of collapsed limbs for a moment as their heartbeats and breathing even out. Frank’s hand brushes the sweaty hair matted to Gerard’s forehead and their eyes meet, staring at each other in mutual awe. They’ve never exchanged the words, “I love you,” but their eyes and their expressions say it anyway, they both feel it down to their bones. 

One last whimper escapes Frank’s throat as Gerard pulls out. He shuffles over to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and grabs a towel to clean them both up. Frank is pliant under Gerard’s hands, still wrung out. Gerard wipes at most of their mess before tossing the towel aside to scoop Frank back into his arms again. 

For as close as they are in their day to day lives, nothing beats this. They’ve gained a bit of practice at sharing moments of intimacy hidden in plain sight, but nothing is better than being able to openly meld into a mess of bodies with no clear separation between the two. They stop being Frank and Gerard and become _FrankandGerard._ It’s the way they were meant to be.


End file.
